Darker than Black: Rise and Revolt
by Mak3sh1ft
Summary: Six months after the incident at Hell's Gate, the new Syndicate is building its foundation, protecting the citizens of Japan from the threat of contractors, and a mysterious new character who emerged from the Gate. Whoever it is must be stopped. Hei is alive and fighting to keep to the shadows while war between contractors and humans approaches in this epic finale.
1. Chapter 1: Searching for Answers

*Reminder: I don't own any rights to Darker than Black. Hope you guys read and enjoy. Also please review and comment :) *

**Chapter 1**

At midnight Suou climbed out of bed like she had many times before. She grabbed her jacket and then her telescope. She was careful to keep quiet as she tiptoed past her parent's bedroom where they slept soundly. She walked the quiet streets to her familiar place. Her place of refuge. Her place of resolution. Where she could sort the pieces to her puzzled life. It was a small, desolate building, three stories high. She took the steps silently, comforted by the sounds of the night. The strange, chirping, buzzing noise of shy life that could never reveal itself during the day. Here, they were like her, burning the midnight oil; they weren't afraid of the dark like many were. They thrived in it. She set up her telescope and looked up at the sky. The stars were out tonight, shining with what seemed like an everlasting gleam. An artificial one. Suou had always argued with her friends that something wasn't right about them. They were off. And weird. And there were times when she herself felt...weird.

"How can you say that Suou? They're the stars! Of course, they're a little weird."

"Yeah!" her friend Mayumi agreed. "They're great balls of light shining from gazillions of miles away!"

**_They just don't get it. I know something's wrong with them._**

She stepped forward and gazed through the lens. There they were. Appearing as they always had. Nothing seemed strange about them. There was nothing sinister in the light of their orbs either. They were actually pretty. But Suo still suspected that one night she'd catch something. Or at least some kind of strange activity that would answer the big question to her life: **_Why do I feel like something is missing?_**

* * *

Misaki sighed. She rubbed her temples in attempt to concentrate. What happened at Hell's Gate months ago had not escaped her mind. At this point, she was quite convinced that it never would. She would always wonder what had happened that night, and what had happened to BK-201 and Izanami. She thought back to that day. She remembered running with Mao and catching that gleam of light just as BK-201's hand moved toward Izanami. What happened though? Did he kill her? One thing she could be sure of was that he was still alive. She checked again, gazing through the lens at his star. Yes, he was alive. But where did he go?

She would soon find out.

*Shall I continue?*;)


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter with Split Souls

**Chapter 2: Encounter with Split Souls***

***Find out what happened to Hei at Hell's Gate. I don't own any rights to Darker Than Black***

It wasn't easy for Hei to move on, or try to. But he knew he had to. He reminded himself this while he had carried Yin's lifeless body away from the Gate. **_Just how the hell did all of this happen?_** He walked for a very long time, straining the muscles in his back until they felt raw and the pain subsided into numbness. He glanced down at the silvery hair floating in the gentle breeze. Strangely enough, her bare body was unmarked, and still warm. She could appear as though she were sleeping. But Hei was almost certain that he killed her. He remembered what happened several minutes ago.

"There is still time Hei. You can still save them."

Hei gave a sinister smirk while he had turned away from Suou and July's resting bodies and faced her. Her ponytail glowed in a fiery blue essence. Her eyes were misty and distant. Yin was still in there.

"So, I have to kill you then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It is the only way. She will continue to kill. She will not stop until there is nothing left."

"Then _she_ is the problem, Yin. How can I stop her?"

"You cannot. Only by killing me," was her solemn reply. Hei fought every instinct in his body. He knew exactly what needed to be done. But where would he find the strength to do it? He reached up and grazed her cheekbone with the back of his hand. She cupped his hand in hers and kept it held there. "Hei."

"I'm sorry, Yin," he choked out.

A single tear escaped from her eye. Suddenly, she changed. The eyes of Yin became dark, and completely devoid of feeling. Her thin, impassive mouth curved into a menacing sneer. She was gone. Hei was now in the presence of Izanami. In that instant, he felt the worst pain he'd ever known; as though his very soul was being ripped from his body. He had to move fast but it was difficult. He held his blade, but her power was too strong. At this rate, he would die soon.

"Yin!" he shouted.

The pain spread to every inch of his body until his head felt as though it might explode. His vision was blurring but he could still see her through the haze. But he had no control. He felt death. And he was afraid.

"YIN!"

"HEI!"

For a second, the pain vanished. Hei stood erect and Yin was back with wild, passionate eyes reaching out to him. "NOW HEI!" She took his hand and forced the blade into her before he could resist. Then, there came a blinding light and a gravitational pull on the end of his blade piercing through what seemed a shield-like force, not flesh. The light expanded and somehow he lost his grip on the blade and was thrown back by the force field.

When he rose, she lay there, unmoving. There was total silence in the encolsed field of wildflowers. Hei took note that they remained intact. He was tired. Very tired of this place. And He had the sudden urge to flee from the Gate. He needed to get out of there, he couldn't think clearly at the moment. He was actually confused for the first time in his life. All he knew was that he had to leave. And he would take her with him. He carefully lifted her frail figure and went on his way. Hei walked pass the abandoned buildings of a vacant town. He stopped only when they were far enough to see the entrance appear a couple feet wide. And to cover Yin who was now getting colder. He studied her face. Maybe he was looking for an answer there. She looked at peace. Hei hoped she was. After all, she had saved his life, and now he couldn't return the favor. She would always be a permanent scar in his mind.

There were police sirens blaring nearby as well as the sound of heavy artillery. He wondered why they brought tanks to the scene. **_Did they honestly think they could take on Izanami? _**Hei had to move Yin before they were spotted so he chose a nearby ally between two old buildings. He laid her propped against the wall, covered with his jacket. As he heard the sirens closing in, he moved slowly along the concrete wall, prepared to fight if he had to. But they moved on, oblivious to his hiding place. Hei was relieved. He didn't have the energy for a fight. Not now. He turned back into the ally only to find that his jacket remained in the place where Yin was.

"Yin?" he hurried and searched the area. **_Where is she?_** No way could anyone have snatched her. They were completely alone. "Yin!" **_They wouldn't have had enough time._** Hei rushed into the street and looked toward the Gate. He saw it. At the entrance. Even from that gaping distance. **_Her spector_****. **He sprinted at full speed, suddenly with refreshed stamina. **_I'm coming, Yin. I'm coming. I'll never leave you. I promise._**

**_*Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 3: Is she alive?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Is She Alive?

**Readers, I hope that I am doing this story some justice and pleasing you all as well. I have many huge events in store. I'll even be introducing a couple new characters and some really awesome contractors (honestly, I think you will be pleased). For those of you wondering what type of writer I am, I'll just tell you that I like to incorporate many genres of events that we experience in life. Love. Hate. Action. Adventure. Romance. Mystery. Don't worry though. I promise I won't get out of hand. You will see it all flow together and make perfect sense. Please ****review and comment****, ****_let me know how I'm doing_****. **

** I apologize for the delay. I had to put a lot of thought into this chapter (and I mean A LOT ) since I realized that this is the KICKOFF to the rest of the story ( not to mention I had to create a couple contractors… They will be epic.) Now this chapter here wasn't originally supposed to be about Hei but I think it's relevant. In the show, it's rare to know what Hei personally thinks emotion-wise. Here, I would like to take you into his mind, the mind of the BLACK REAPER. Enjoy…**

With the sound of each thud of his shoe against the pavement, his heart moved accordingly. Sweat slid down the spine of his back. And the adrenaline gave him a rush as he headed back, back to the gate. He felt his own power, kindling like a flame inside, a feeling he had come to know all too well…

It felt like it was never gone.

By now the tanks and law enforcement had cleared out. The gate was too unpredictable for them. His guess was they'd had enough for the day, or assumed that it was all over now. Even Hei knew for a fact, it was far from over…

He reached the gate and stood where he had seen Yin's spector. Cautiously, he observed his surroundings, expecting another lead. It appeared again, eerily beckoning him to follow. He hurried in that direction, keeping an eye out for any activity. He was led to a small place, not far from his encounter with Yin and Izanami. The ground on which he stood was bare. The air seemed thick; the day turning to night seemed gloomy. July and Suou's bodies were gone. **_Suou_** he thought. It was only that morning that she had helped him make breakfast. Naturally, he didn't want any help. But she had insisted and practically booted him out of the kitchen. She was so eager. And the meal turned out to be pretty good.

"It's a Russian dish," she had said.

It surprised him but he finally realized then **_she was starting to find happiness where she was… with.. me._** The shock of such a revelation numbed him. He on the other hand understood that the uneasy feeling that possessed him now was a result of losing what he had come to find in his short time spent with that feisty middle schooler…_comfort_. He couldn't remember a time other than his time on the run with Yin, where he didn't feel alone. In most of his work, the places he went, where he laid his head at night to rest, he was alone and never felt at home. And he had never even imagined what one should feel like…until Suou unconsciously shed light on its possibility. She had somehow managed to bring a pulse into his cold veins, even if it was faintly noticeable, and consideration back into his dark, inexpressive eyes. She grew, from loathing his very existence to depending on it. Together, with July and Mao, they had become a strange group…almost like a family. Hei never knew what that was like, nor had he ever had thoughts relating to such humanly deviations. He had been a contractor. He was a contractor. His thoughts were concise, based on ration.

But it was at that moment, as he stood in that empty place, he realized that Izanami had taken more from him than he had ever anticipated. So why had Yin led him here?

He took a step forward and something scraped under his foot. He glanced down and saw that familiar necklace. It belonged to Suou. She was wearing it earlier. Recalling what happened, he examined the empty gold ring. If there was anything, anything at all he could've done to save her, he would have. He could admit that much as he reminisced on the last moments he'd had with her, holding her in the midst of the flower field. If only he'd gotten there in enough time, maybe he could've-

**_It's no use now. _**Hei considered the ring and stuffed it in his pocket. He knew what he needed to do.

His gaze lifted toward the sky.

The stars were barely coming into view. And he knew that although Yin was no longer in his grasp, she was still there. She would not leave him alone. Not ever.

"Yin."

* * *

"Come on, seriously, when was the last time you treated yourself like this?" Kanami asked.

"I honestly can say that I've never done this before," Misaki flatly replied as she stared at the work being done to her hand.

"What? You mean you've never had a mani, pedi before?"

Misaki gave a careless shrug. She had never been the type of girl to put a great deal of consideration into her appearance. She often preferred the professional look, in her basic slacks, collar shirt and blazer. Her best friend Kanami on the other hand was more fashion forward, more youthful, even though they were the same age.

"But doesn't it feel great? Feels like they're filing all your worries away," she said glancing at her hand contently.

"Yeah, I guess." Misaki turned her head to look out the window. This wasn't exactly her idea of fun but strangely enough, she kinda liked it, and afterward her nails were more shiny and prim than ever before.

They kindly thanked and paid their nail artists and proceeded in a lazy stroll along the sidewalk. It was an easy going afternoon. Things at the office weren't quite as rattled as they had been months ago; although there were an increasing number of cases of mysterious deaths lately. The strangest part was that there was no activity of any particular star on any of those occasions. It was like **_an invisible contractor, or worse, the one from the prophecy who was foretold to cause strife in the earth forever_** Misaki thought with a shiver, replaying the tape she'd listened to maybe a hundred or more times in her head.

"We should definitely do this more often," Kanami said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. I don't get many days like this." Misaki returned, breaking her thoughts. "So how are things at the lab? Any recent activity lately?" It was effortless to turn on the detective. Kanami smiled half-heartedly, disappointed. She had convinced her friend to come out with her today to get some sun, get away from work, and to enjoy being a young woman for once. Seemed like all the woman knew how to do was to be a cop. They'd had a fine time chatting over lunch and just now in the nail shop. She'd even gotten Misaki to convince herself to go shopping sometime. Now she wanted to talk work.

"You mean, with BK-201?" Kanami teased.

"He's included in the mix so yes, anything?" she asked, hiding the slight flush to her cheeks by pretending to adjust her slim-rimmed glasses.

"No, nothing at all. He's been very quiet these past few months. But I don't know whether that's a good thing or not."

Misaki thought for a moment. "Well, at least that tells us that he wasn't involved in the recent cases. Forensics claims that each person could've died from sudden heart failure but the autopsies prove otherwise. There seems to be no definite cause of their death. I have a hunch but I need solid evidence to prove it." **_I just hope I'm wrong._**

Kanami looked her way. "Sounds like you've got quite a mystery on your hands. I'll let you know if I hear anything," she said as they came to a stop. "I should be getting back to the lab now. Take care, Misaki."

"You too. And thanks a lot for today."

"No problem. But I suggest you take advantage of a beautiful day like this," she said with a grin. "Maybe some shopping would do you good."

"Perhaps, although I don't think that _I _would do any good at shopping," Misaki replied.

Kanami chuckled as she did a quick once-over, scanning her best friend's outfit. She chose to wear a plain white cropped shirt and dark jeans along with her simple navy blazer. **_So plain and simple, yet totally complex _**Kanami thought.

"You're right. Maybe that'll be our next mission together. See ya Misaki," she said with wave and turned to head toward her car.

Misaki headed toward her car as well. Before she entered, she froze. It _did_ look beautiful outside today. The weather felt great. The sun was high above where it belonged. The city was alive and moving. Kanami was probably right. She should take advantage of the day. After all, it was her day off from work. **_There's a park not far from here. _**She closed her door and headed in that direction. Along her pleasant walk, her thoughts unconsciously drifted back to him: Li. She hadn't seen him in so long; she wondered what he looked like now. **_That's not important. If you're going to think about him, at least do it objectively _**she quickly checked herself**_. _** Where had he disappeared to? She wondered whether or not he had resolved to live in peace among people, or to remain in the shadows. What did he want most in life?

Misaki arrived at the park and watched others around her enjoying the day. There was an area for the children, for the joggers and for the walkers. Parents hustled along with their children. Couples held hands as they glided pass in their love bubble. She felt sort of out of place, like she was too rigid to be allowed in such serenity. She walked along the pavement, taking in the warmth of the sunlight thinking that no one would ever think to look for her in a place like this. She noticed a small niche, shaded by lightweight branches on a lower level of grass. It was a couple feet from a small, flowing stream that had been built in when the park first opened. She chose to settle in there. She listened, she waited, and actually felt..good. She removed her blazer. Why had she never come here before? Little by little, her muscles abandoned their constant vigilante awareness. She leaned back and closed her eyes, gave an easy sigh. A few moments turned into a couple of minutes.

Her phone abrutly rang out.

As much as she didn't want to answer she picked up. "Chief Kirihara."

"Chief!" said her old partner Saito's worried voice. "You better get down here quick."

She shot up from where she sat, her heart clenching in a disquiet ache.

"What happened?"

"Contractor," his voice drifted in and out, as though he were looking around. "And it ain't pretty."

**_Thanks a lot for reading! Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll be updating more quickly now that I've crossed this bridge._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Frightful Sight

**_Here it is! Didn't expect it to take me this long but I'm very happy about it. Please enjoy and feel free to review afterwards..._**

Her stomach was twisted into a knot of nerves. The feeling was quite familiar. However, being a part of the force enabled her to stand her ground against it. She could face the most gruesome scenes in the face without as much as a blink. She had seen death. And she had even been a witness to it at the hands of contractors. Somehow though, her position empowered her, people seemed to rely on her for the answers. And she would do what she had to in order to give them. Misaki pulled up at a popular hotel. It was jam packed with forensics, coroners, and officers. The flashing of the cop cars and ambulance gave Misaki a subtle reminder that help had arrived.

The area was blocked off to the public but the news teams still endeavored to hear a message from the inside. **_Public domain won't do you guys any good here._**

"I'm sorry ma'am. You can't enter here," a fellow officer said as she had approached him. She calmly pulled her badge.

"Chief Misaki Kirihara, Public Security Division, Foreign Affairs Section 4," she said in a commonly recited manner.

"Oh!" he quickly moved aside, half-embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

Misaki gave a nod and passed through. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as she stared up at the building. It had to be thirty stories high. When she lowered her gaze she caught Saito leaving the building in his customary dark suit talking with another officer. It was Kouno. Her best men. Kouno was adjusting his favorite maroon jacket when he spotted her. He gave Saito a quick elbow.

"Chief!" they said in unison and half jogged towards her.

"What happened here?" she asked flatly.

"A night out with the boys gone wrong," said Kouno in his smooth voice.

"Sorry to call you on your day off Chief," Saito replied anxiously, prepared to do anything she ordered. She liked that about him, about both of them. They were loyal officers without egos which allowed them to work well together. She knew she wouldn't find people like them anywhere else; that was part of her reason for deciding to stay.

"It's fine. Take me to the scene."

"Oh- uh, right," was Saito's nervous response. "This way."

They led her inside the building. The main lobby was painted gold with a white trim cascading into the embroidered ceiling. A large chandelier hung over an elegant marble floor encased with swirls of delicately gilded dashes. The main desk was a beautiful mahogany centered just ahead of them. **_Hardly seems the place for a crime of this magnitude. _** Misaki then shook that thought, recalling her old friend Alice. She had tried to kill her in a five-star hotel like this at a party. Thus, every day was a lesson for Misaki to never accept things simply by how they appear. They made their way pass the desk and down the corridor.

"Victims?" she asked then.

Kouno and Saito shared a worried look.

"Uh- seems to be at least four but-"

"But?"

Kouno rubbed his forehead and gave a stressful sigh. "Forensics is having a hard time uh…identifying them." Misaki looked at him and Saito, confused. **_This doesn't sound good. _**

"Look chief, just be prepared. It doesn't look good in there," Saito said as he stopped outside a large room, a dimly lit formal bar.

Inside, her heart clenched in anticipation. She didn't know what to expect. She only nodded with a straight face at Saito and Kouno and walked in. It was horrific, probably the worst she'd ever seen...

Blood. Everywhere. Spattered on the walls, round puddles painted the ground in what she suspected were once people.

Fragments of body parts decorated those areas. **_Pieces _**were all she could think. She almost forgot she was the "hard-ass" cop with the sudden urge to flee. The bar was still intact as well as some of the furniture placed in discreet areas for ultimate privacy. Tables and cushioned chairs near the bodies were either shattered or overturned. It seemed the restaurant sought to create an intimate environment. So far, it whispered the silent cry of death and the omnipotent voice of destruction.

She took a breath and walked over shattered glass to a forensics member, capturing pictures of what was left of a man. His chest was hollow, punctured with dark red blood. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. He was also missing half his face…and one eye from its socket.

"How did this happen?" she managed to say in a strong voice.

The middle-aged man looked up at her from where he squatted, tired rings layered beneath his eyes.

"From what we can tell, some kind of high frequency wave erupted from inside them which would probably explain this man's wounds. Notice the trajectory of his flesh?" he pointed to the man's chest. It's directed from the inside to the surface but-" he paused and shook his head in disgust. "Just what kind of monster would do this?"

"A contractor with the ability to make bodies explode from the inside?" Misaki said more to herself than the man. Her face was wrinkled in a thought when Saito joined her.

"This wasn't where the original meeting had been taking place," he informed. "There's a small room in the back of the restaurant used for wine storage. We found four chairs back there but the men had the whole restaurant shut down to the other guests. So they didn't want to be seen or heard. My guess is that they heard someone coming, ran out here, and then this was the result."

"Hey chief!' Kouno said, moving swiftly toward them with papers in hand. "I got good news. We ID'd three of the victims. Apparently they all work for the CIA. They went AWOL a couple of days ago."

"What about the last one?"

He shook his ginger colored head. "Still don't know. But astronomics tells us the star SG-592 was active during the time of the murders."

"Alright," was her level response. "I'm going to take a look around. Kouno, try to find out who that last victim was. Saito, get me a list of the hotel's personal database. I want you to narrow it down to single male check-ins from this morning. Also, have a cross check on the employees working in the hotel. It might not do us any good but we still have to consider every aspect."

"You got it."

"On it."

Satisfied with her partners' great ability to take orders, Misaki left them to scour the scene.

**_Maybe there's a clue somewhere. _**She searched the remains, looking around the taped outline of the bodies. There was nothing peculiar about it. They had nothing to distinguish themselves amongst other people. What led them here in the first place? Did they know about the contractor?

The storage room was as Saito described. Barricades of wine shelves lined the walls. In a corner near a small barricade was a round table with four chairs surrounding it. She walked over and examined the area. **_What was their meeting about? And why would a contractor break it up like this? Could the CIA have hired him to take out the rouge members? _**One thing she could be sure of; the crime didn't seem to be connected to the other cases of mysterious deaths but this was only the beginning of the investigation.

Her phone rang out.

"Kirihara."

"I expect you're already at the crime scene?" a familiar voice said.

"Yes."

"Well good. Gather what information you can and then meet us at headquarters. We have matters to discuss."

"Sir!"

She hung up and started to leave the room. Her foot shuffled over what seemed like gravel. **_Huh?_** She moved her foot back and forth, listening to the brittle sound. **_What's this?_** She leaned down and ran her fingers across it. **_ Dirt? What's dirt doing in a wine storage? _**

Moments later, a forensics member was sent to gather it for lab analysis under her direct instruction.

* * *

The evening sky filled the room. Hei stood at the sink, cleaning rice. He was quite skilled at cooking and boy could he eat. As usual, he would prepare a feast, using whatever ingredients he had. The price he spent on food each month could've amounted to a pretty little condo. When he finished the rice he went to his refrigerator for more food to make.

"Hm," **_No vegetables._**

His thoughts immediately drifted back to Suou. Even though it had been six months since she had gone, he still thought of her from time to time. Usually he never expected it. She was just…there out of nowhere, pervading his mind, giving him a genuine smile, a fierce glare, a mocking face. He had no control over when she decided to pop up. It's not like he minded that much, anyways. At the very least, he hoped that wherever she was, that she was happy and in good health. He even hoped that July was with her.

The gate gave and took away. No one could understand the true nature of _that_ mystery. He himself didn't fully understand its capacity, or his own. All he knew was that what happened at that time did. And that was the end of it.

It did not disturb him when he heard the familiar knock and the opening of his front door.

Shuffling feet did not bother him. He stayed where he was in the small kitchen, cooking intently.

He did not turn from his work either when the footsteps moved into the doorway, mere feet from him.

"I bought vegetables, Hei."

He paused in the middle of his chopping.

Eyes soft, voice calm, he turned around and faced the voice that captured his attention.

"Thank you, Yin."

**_First time writing about a crime scene. As for the other part, don't fret, you'll find out exactly how she lived. If you're so shocked, you should probably read the previous chapters again. I gave subtle hints :) Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! And also Thank you so much for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Where Are You Suou?

**Chapter 5: Where are you Suou? **

_**For the Suou fans... I'll be trying to incorporate her as much as I can in the story. It won't be without great difficulty to keep her involved though since she's on another planet and all. Anyways, I thought this would be a lovely chapter to keep before things start getting grittier in the plot. **_

_**And obviously, I do not own any rights to Darker Than Black.**_

"Do you want to head over to the diner?" asked Suou's friends.

"No, thanks. I think I should go home and get ready for that exam," Suou replied as they walked in the easy, afternoon sunlight. There were a steady flow people on the sidewalks. The bright shops added to the peacefulness of the day, and the vibrancy of life.

"Alright. Well, see you at school tomorrow Suou!" Mayumi chirped.

"Yeah," her other friend Hanoko added. "And don't be late again!"

Suou rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'll try. See ya later," she said with a smile.

Mayumi and Hanoko giggled to each other as they continued in a different direction. They had been her best friends for as long as she could remember. They had always supported her in everything she aspired to accomplish; except, in her attempts to prove that the world she lived in was incomplete.

"Maybe, you're looking for that special someone to do that job," Mayumi had said with a wink.

"Yeah, right. Like I need that," Suou retorted with a flushed face.

_**Why is it so hard to explain? **_Suou thought now as she strolled without a real purpose, listening to the ambient clamor of the town. She resolved to mentally sum up the contents of her life. She had her loving mom and dad. She had her two best friends. She went to a good school and lived well. _**Shouldn't that be all a person needs to feel complete?**_

She wailed aloud and kicked a stone from her path. _**Maybe something's wrong with me. **_She gave a deep sigh and glanced up to find herself at the entrance of a small park. A single mother gently pushed her child on a swing. Some feet away stood a bench that crowned a flourishing blossom tree. Suou made her way there and set her bag on the ground. She sat on the bench and dangled her feet as she watched the mother and her son ease to a stop. The little boy hopped off the swing and grabbed his mother's hand. They were slow to gather their things as the child was overcome with enthusiasm.

"That was so much fun!" the boy exclaimed.

"It sure was, sweetheart. It's time for us to go now, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

Suou watched them leave and threw her legs up on the bench. She lay completely flat with her hands behind her head and her eyes shut. She allowed an easy sigh to escape her mouth. With it she allowed her morbid thoughts to drift into the abyss of the forgotten, for now at least. It helped her to focus on each single breath and the sounds surrounding her. _**I just need to relax. It's not like I have anything urgent to worry about. **_

In her pacifying thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was approaching.

"Excuse me," said an English accented voice.

Suou pried one eye open. There stood a short, grey-eyed boy before her. Blonde hair protruded from beneath a brown apple hat. The tapered pants and off-white dress shirt he wore attached to suspenders made his appearance vintage and unnatural, especially with his quaint bowtie. Suou sat up. He looked familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere in town before she just couldn't pinpoint where.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have the time?" He asked politely.

"Sure" she replied glancing down at her watch. "Its ten minutes till three."

She watched his face twist with an uptight cringe.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in earnest. He glanced toward the entrance expectantly. Her eyes trailed that way as well as she tried to remember where she'd seen his face.

"I was supposed to meet someone here," he said quietly, thumbing his suspenders.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you sure they're not just running late?"

He shook his head. "It appears they won't be coming."

"Were you meeting up with friends?"

"Yes," he replied somberly.

Suou thought for a moment then had an idea. "Why don't you join _me_? I'd like some company."

His face immediately brightened, clearing the troubled cloud from his eyes. "I'd love to."

Suou gave him room to sit and extended her hand with an easy smile.

"I'm Suou. What's your name?"

"Michael," said his soft voice as he took her hand in his, which was just as warm and inviting.

"That's a nice name."

"Really? I don't like it much," he said while carelessly dangling his legs over the edge. Suou could see that he was still disappointed about his friend's no-show. "It does not suit me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You look more like a Johnny," Suou said in a grave tone.

His head shot up to meet her eyes. She cracked a smile.

"I'm joking," she said with a short laugh. "Lighten up, will ya?"

He dropped his hunched shoulders and smiled. His smile was brilliant, like he had been born with one plastered on his face. It transformed his entire complexion.

"Sorry," he blushed. "But I couldn't help but overhear you earlier, as you were walking here. You sounded very upset."

It was her turn to blush. _**Why do I have to make a public announcement when I'm upset?**_

"Oh- that, right, well- um- I was just thinking about some things in my life. It- It's nothing, really,"she said, embarrassed.

A soft breeze swayed through the tree above sending delicate petals flying around them. Michael reached up, grabbed one, and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I see," he said.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't always act like that. I mean, my life is not that bad. I mean- it's not bad at all. I have a perfect life. Well not perfect but-"she stopped and gave herself a harsh mental kick. _**I must sound like a rambling idiot. **_She waited a few moments to speak. Michael remained quiet, taking in her words. "Do you ever feel like something is missing from your life, something extremely important that you can't put your finger on?"

His clear grey eyes fell on her. "I did. Why, do you?" he asked.

"Sometimes it's more subtle than others. But it never seems to go away. It's like a riddle. The most frustrating part is that I can't think of any way to solve it."

Michael looked at her with a sincere smile. "Well, I do hope that you find the answers you're looking for."

"Thanks."

"Well I should be going now, " he said at length and rose.

"Say, Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and _my _friends. We could meet here tomorrow same time if you'd like. I mean- of course, if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of girls. Although, my friend Mayumi can be quite aggressive at times," Suou said.

Michael smiled again. "That would be lovely. I'll be here tomorrow, Suou."

"Great! I promise I'll be here too."

Michael gave her a nod and left the park in happier spirits. The sun beamed above in a blue sky invaded with white puffs of clouds. Suou resumed her previous position. Stray strands of her burnt red hair blew onto her face. She brushed them aside and inwardly sighed. _**Life is good Suou.**_ And for that moment, with the warmth of the sun wrapping her frame, and the blossoming tree above her, it _did_ feel good. The hard bench wasn't that uncomfortable. She could've stayed there all day and slept, and dreamed.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Also I'd like to remind you all that the name JULY was given to him by Russian Intelligence. Since July is now a normal boy on the planet Shion created for his sister Suou, his name is not JULY….for the time being. (I don't recall them mentioning a name besides July for him in the show.) Again, thanks so much for reading! And also to those who've checked me on the minor errors :)**_ _**thank you. Review, review, they inspire me to write!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

**H_ey guys! It's been a little while hasn't it? I've been kinda busy with school projects and such but I'm back with a nice long chapter for you. I didn't want it to be this long but I find it necessary. It's a little past four in the morning. I'm going to bed now. As always, I hope you like it. And I don't own any rights to Darker than Black, only the characters that I create. Reviews are always appreciated, I really enjoy reading them... Nite nite :) One more thing: You can check my profile for expected dates for new chapters. _**

It was easy to blend, but never to forget. Hei remembered that haunting image in his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Though her presence was barely a foot from him now, at times, he could still see Yin unconscious in that metal casing, her small frame overtaken with electrode wires, a small breathing mask trapping her mouth, her long silver hair gathered neatly around her. _An empty shell. _Her spirit had fled to the Gate to meet Izanagi, at least, that's what he was told. Goro Kobiashi, head of Section 3 had revealed that when he had found him in the research building when Hei had come for her.

He told Kobiashi, he would come back and that when he did, no one had better stand in his way. The man simply gave a nod in return "I for one will not stop you," he had said. It was his belief that because she had already awoken, there was no hope for her to return, or for humanity to escape their near and tragic end.

It was when Hei returned after the incident at Hell's Gate did his mind truly allow his heart to experience the bottomless pit of fear of losing her forever.

He would've carried her all the way, her spirit that is, and attempt to return it to its host had she not decided to find her way back on her own. In theory, he assumed that the Gate had perhaps granted his wish, to save her at the price of two lives that were special to him. He stopped thinking about it after some time. It was no use trying to understand something that no one probably ever would. Most were wise to fear the Gate because of that. No one need express their deepest desires for it to grant them and take in return what it wanted.

When he returned for her, she was where he had left her, in a room with nothing but a large container. Everyone else in that place had either been killed by a vengeful Mina, or currently near Hell's Gate. Cautiously, he had proceeded. When his gaze fell on her he thought for a moment her eyes might sense his arrival and open at the sound of his voice. But she remained still. And he felt foolish for thinking that, and sorrowful as he fell to his knees. Carefully, he began to remove the electrode wires attached to her. He'd lost everything he ever cared about all within a couple hours. After he unstrapped her from the hard metal container, he gathered her close to him for the first time in two long years. Her body emitted a coldness that he couldn't decipher to be that of death or from her old chamber.

"Yin," was all he could manage as he held her tightly against him. There were words, plenty of them he had in mind to say to her, but his voice was trapped in his throat and would not allow them. "Yin," he said again, hoping that in her expressed name he could entrust every powerful emotion, every implicit thought of her that he had and that she would understand what he meant by them.

The silence penetrated him into paralysis. It made time unmoving while he remained where he was, staring into the face of his longed for future. He didn't know how much longer he would stay there. But he stayed long enough to feel a frail hand glide weakly over the small of his back until it fell limp. Taken by surprise, he readjusted himself to look upon Yin's face. He wondered whether or not he felt that, or imagined it? He stared hard at her but there were no signs of life in her features. But her body moved with each breath she took in a deep slumber.

Words could not describe the feelings that overtook him in that moment. Yin was alive and that was all that mattered then. He got her out of there as quick as he could and carried her back to the small apartment where he had very briefly stayed with Suou and the others. He remembered now, the lethal quietness of the place when he entered, how he had told Suou earlier that day that he'd come back. How quickly one day could change the course of his life. He laid Yin on the sofa and watched her for a long time.

She slept for four and half days with Hei never leaving her side. At first he wondered how she would've slept after having been asleep for two years. Later, he found out that she was not asleep. Neither her mind nor her body was asleep but trapped in between without feeling tired or rested.

At times, Hei needed the reassurance of her beating heart, and he would gently lay his head on her chest and listen. Other times, he would attempt to wake her himself, shaking her, yelling at her, slapping and pleading desperately with her until there was nothing else for him to do but wait in the company of his own solitude. Time and location were dangerous factors playing in his mind. They could never stay in one place for too long and he knew that eventually he would have to leave the rooftop apartment. After the third day Hei had begun to fear the worse and his body took suite beginning with his eyes that betrayed him as they fought sleep. It was seductive, luring his eyes to a shut he could no longer resist. He was careful though, to leave a glass of water in the room with Yin to allow her spector sight when she would wake, if she would.

Hei watched her now as she sat across from him chewing nimbly on her food, her amethyst eyes cast downwards. The black wig suited her well. So did the pale pink tank top. Years ago, he never could have imagined that something like this would be possible, having lunch with Yin. A small smile formed on his lips as his attention turned back to his own food. He would never forget that cloudy morning when she finally did wake.

He had woken with a start and his knife outstretched with no target. Call it instinct since his life was usually in the most danger at vulnerable times like that.

The small apartment was quiet and empty except for Yin and his self. She had still been in the position he had left her in with her arms layed on each side of her body, clothed in Hei's simple pants and white-collar shirt. He took a seat on the floor under her, leaned against the sofa. Exhaustion still warped him as he tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

"It was never my intention to involve you in all of this," he heard himself say. "Even if it was inevitable, I still blamed myself for not being able to protect you. We live in a world now full of deceitful people. A world where we can't tell the difference between contractors and humans anymore. I let my guard down for one second and you were gone," he paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I spent years asleep just like you, only I was sleep walking in my own hatred and bitterness and it's taken me this long to understand that. I promise you now, I'll never let that happen again, Yin. I'll always stay right here by your side, no matter what."

He was not surprised when he felt her, calm and alive as her slender fingers trailed the length of his shoulder blade, up into his messy hair, and trace the outline of his face. He closed his eyes and felt something between relief and anguish. He took her hand, brought it to his lips. And finally turned his head to find hers at the point of meeting, her vacant eyes gazed into his soul as she croaked "Hei."

Hei looked up and noted that Yin was now finished eating. He still had three bowls of ramen left. The restaurant they were in had very few people in it. While the food there was good Hei didn't think it was nearly as great as the old place he used to eat at. To avoid being noticed by someone he had to stop going there. Plus, they lived in a different part of town now. Yin sat quiet with her eyes looking toward the window beside her. Suddenly, she rose and moved out of the booth. Hei paused and look up to her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in his light, normal citizen voice.

"I need to use the restroom," she said bluntly.

It took awhile for him to become comfortable with the idea of letting her out of his sight, even for a moment. In the beginning, the restroom was the only place where he allowed her to be alone. At times, she insisted that she would be fine and even seemed upset that he had never allowed her freedom. But he was afraid. There were moments that still felt like a dream and he was worried that she was going to disappear as soon as he turned away.

He also had to get used to her acting on her own. She wasn't entirely the same doll she was long ago. At times, he seemed to forget until she used her ability. Even then, he could no longer look at her that way. He could feel the change in her. She felt, and spoke her mind when she wanted. She loved Hei, yes, she loved him. And he knew very well now. And he loved her as well, with all his heart. There was no guessing it. Hei was a contractor with feelings, a contractor with the ability to love and be loved.

He finished off the last of his ramen listening to the sound of her footsteps grow distant.  
"Here's you tea, Sir."

"All done there?" the cook asked as he balanced a pile of dirty plates in his hands. Hei looked up and gave a smile.

"Yes, and it was great. Thanks a lot." He payed for their food and waited back in the booth for Yin.

"So, you're the fearless Black Reaper?" a voice from behind him said low enough for only Hei's ears. His eyes narrowed. He noted the man's arrival the moment he stepped inside. Always cautious, he clocked every person, and every movement anyone ever made when he was in public with Yin. He was adamant about doing the job that he had failed to do years ago, to protect her. "I have to say that I'm surprised. You don't seem to be as deadly as they say you are, especially with _her." _Hei already knew he was referring to Yin. He allowed his fingers to quest inconspicuously to the dinner knife present at his table.

"Relax," the mysterious man said. "We're not after her. She has served her purpose already. You however have a different situation. It's been quite difficult tracking you down Reaper, even more so since you seem to rehabilitate every month."  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hei said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not obligated to give you an answer on that," the man said. Hei looked at the window to his left. He could only catch a side profile out of the reflection. _**Brown hair. Middle Aged maybe**. _"You contractors are quite the demanding pricks," he hissed. "I've had my fair share of your kind. Thinking that you can demand answers and have things your way. You thought you could run into hiding with your little girlfriend and leave your enemies in the dust and that no one would find you? Let me tell you, there are eyes and ears everywhere Reaper. You'll never be able to hide."

Hei tightened his grip on the knife.

"The only place you contractors are fit for, is for the commonwealth of the people at the disposal of our nation. If you can't work by that, then this world is better off without you. So, let's make my job easier and come to an agreement on terms. We have a job for you and if you are willing to accept, you will be paid a handsomely sum with a clean slate. You won't have to worry about us coming after you ever again."

Hei seemed to have heard it all too many times before. He knew the man was lying and that whatever job he had for him, would end in his attempted murder. "I'm not interested."

"You seem to misunderstand," the man returned. He sounded like he was smiling. The bastard. "If you refuse, then our orders are to kill the doll."

Hei's head turned sharply to his left and he caught the momentary glimmer from a windowsill in one of the buildings across the street. _**He's not alone**. _He knew for sure when the red dot from the scope trailed the hand that held the knife.

"That won't do you any good, you know," he said picking up his cup. "It won't be long now, am I right? She's only gone to the restroom. You have until then to make your decision," he said taking a sip of tea.

There was no way Hei was going to let anything happen to her, not again. He would agree, and be quick to relocate. How could they do this? How could they threaten Yin to suck him back into a life of darkness? Unfortunately, he had to use ration at the moment.

"What kind of job?"

The man gave a slight chuckle. "You'll find out soon enough. Meet me in the black car outside by the corner there. I'll give you all the details. Oh, and I don't have to remind you not to try anything funny, right? You should know that we will not hesitate to kill her if we detect any resistance." He rose and placed a few bills on the table before leaving.

Yin returned shortly after. Before she had even sat Hei told her "We're leaving."

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not," was his pleasant response. "We don't want to be late for the movie, now do we?"

Yin didn't understand what was going on, but he could tell that she suspected the threat of danger. She immediately extended her hand.  
"Let's go."

Hei stared a moment, took it in his own hand, and casually led her out.


	7. Chapter 7: Bumpy Roads Ahead

**I wasn't sure how to approach Yin's awakening, but I'm happy with the results and glad to be moving forward in the story. I'm so happy people are reading this and just to let you guys know, I don't really know whether I'm hei/misaki or hei/yin. I've always felt that his connection with Yin is deeper but that he would be happy with Misaki too because she could bring out his human side. If November 11 were alive though, I think I'd be more inclined to pair him with Misaki. Be on the lookout for a short story about the two ;) Wait a minute- guess that makes me Hei/Yin 0_o We'll see what happens. I have soo many ideas in mind and I really can't wait to include the other contractors but I don't want to rush things. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

"What's going on Hei?" Yin asked softly as they walked towards the end of the block to the car with tinted windows. He firmly held her hand, with a quick glance to that place where he had spotted the scope. He knew it was following them. He wasn't afraid of being gunned down on that sidewalk, though he tried his best to keep Yin out of a deadly vantage point.

Hei didn't even hear what Yin said. His mind was reeling over those last words the man told him. Force him to cooperate? They would kill her if he didn't? Damned if he didn't kill them all first! He hadn't used his ability in so long. Sooner or later, he knew he'd be compelled to use it again. Now, he gladly accepted the concept. No one would ever succeed in taking her from him again. No one. He would slay the entire world at her feet if it meant keeping Yin safe from harm.

For the first time in his life, he actually welcomed his ability. Even more, that he was a contractor. He was even furious about the man's opinion concerning his kind. They were still human after all, and he spoke of them as less than the dirt that surrendered to the imprint of his footsteps. **_At the disposal of the nation, huh? We'll see about that _**he thought grimly. But he knew it was true. He'd worked for people with similar views. He'd lowered himself as a tool for their own advantage, for too long. It enraged him. But it was the only life he had known, since a young boy. He'd grown accustomed to it, learned to adapt. But he had also known emotions so deep, they alone would've made him take his own life long ago. Pain, regret, anger, love, until his sensibilities to them had been numbed by a continued existence. He had never learned to cope. Just to keep moving on, just to leave them where they lay and never pick them up again.

"Hei," Yin said as he roughly dragged her alongside him. "You're hurting me,". He broke his thoughts and stopped to look at her. He hadn't realized that he had tightened his grip on her hand to the point where his own left a mark there.

"I'm sorry," he said, loosening up. "Listen, when we get inside, do not speak. Don't draw any attention. It could make things worse."

She gave a nod. "Who are they?" she asked with her head turned toward him.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out."

Just before they reached the black SUV, the door swung open. Yin got in first, followed by Hei who gave a final glare to the windowsill above the small shop.

He could almost feel the heat of the target point between his eyes.

Inside, he was faced with the barrel end of a handgun. It didn't phase him one bit. He knew that they wouldn't kill him. He was too useful as a contractor, too powerful. It would've been a waste to kill him now. And besides, he knew they would've done it already if they wanted to. The man from the restaurant sat in the front passenger seat steadily holding his aim. Hei could see his face clearly now. He was a little older than middle-aged. Shaggy dark brown hair and snake-like eyes that followed each gesture with an impenetrable stare. He had no facial hair and a grim set mouth, as though it had never experienced anything lighter. There was a slight muscle build to him, but Hei got the feeling that he was more skilled with guns than close range combat which he figured would work in his advantage later.

"Drive," he ordered without turning his head. The other man obeyed and pulled off. "You made the smart choice, not that I'm shocked by your use of rationality. Most of your kind are predictable. Except you, Reaper."

Hei sat back and thought about who these men could be with. CIA? Russian Intelligence? MI-6?

"We know that you're the reason for the disappearance of Heaven's Gate seven years ago, and that you were involved in the incident at Hell's Gate six months ago." he said in a cold matter-of-fact voice. "That's right. We know all about you Reaper. Whether you realize or not, you are the cause and prevention of the destruction of our worlds. You despise contractors that abuse their ability and yet you possess a great power within yourself that you don't even understand. So powerful, that you even managed to save _her_," he only moved his eyes slightly in Yin's direction. He wasn't taking his eyes off the Black Reaper for one second. Hei glanced over to Yin. She sat quietly with her hands in her lap, gazing down, achieving the classic look of a doll.

"We know that you can alter matter on the quantum level so you must have separated the gate particles of their spirits, and killed Izanami's. But we weren't sure if she was even alive until today. You realize how much of threat you are to national security? It would probably be in everyone's best interest if you died right here, right now."

Yin's head suddenly jolted up, startled out of fear. The man swiveled his gun to face her head and Hei desperately grasped her hand. "Wait," he knew they wouldn't kill _him_, but Yin was another story. After all, he'd already said in the restaurant that she had served her purpose.

The man froze at the sight, shifted his snake-like eyes between the two quizzically.

Hei knew he shouldn't have shown that emotion, that fear, that weakness. No matter how small the gesture was, he knew it could cost him. He cursed himself for it now, and a thousand times later. But Yin was the last string of his sanity, his hope for a future. Losing her would very well mean losing all the parts of himself that she had helped him revive. He clung to her existence more than he realized now and that could be a problem. He was beyond angry with himself as he stared lifeless daggers at the man before him. He would enjoy killing him. "Think carefully about your next move," said the Black Reaper. "It will determine how much longer you live."

The man didn't even blink.

"Cocky bastard," he replied with a humorless laugh, shifting his gun back to him. "You may be a contractor, but that doesn't make you bulletproof. Since I have the power here, you will listen and obey. The Syndicate will not forgive your betrayal twice. "

"The Syndicate," he hissed in disgust. He hadn't heard a word from the Syndicate since the runaway to the beachfront with Yin.

"Most people now recognize another élite group of contractors and humans as the New Syndicate while the old one is buried deep underground, so deep that it barely exists. Some of our leaders were killed and we've been forced to instate new ones . However, I should warn you not to underestimate us. The Syndicate is still a force to be recognized and you would be wise to consider your options carefully."

_**Right.**_

Hei had the option to kill them both right then and there before the man could pull the trigger. He had the option to either make their deaths quick and painless or long and excruciating. He had options alright. And he was definitely considering a number of them. He promptly calculated his next move, knowing how much of a risk it would be, but also that it could work.

Before he could move, the car began to tremble. It was very subtle at first, yet quite irregular. Outside, there was a deep sound reverberating from no specific direction. Like an oncoming stampede. Everyone inside felt it in their seats, a growing tremor as each second passed.

Yin looked up.

"There's a contractor," she said calmly to no hearing ear. The bottomless rumble ascending from the earth below clouded out every sound. People nearby on the sidewalks panicked as they struggled against gravity. There was movement out there...in the ground. The driver continued faster even as it pulsated more violently than before. It sent others on the road crashing in abrupt movements as they tried to escape it...whatever _it _was. Hei looked out of the clicking windows, practically bobbing in his seat.

"What the hell?" the driver said, struggling to keep control of the car. The gun-wielder finally turned his head to look outside. He then glared at the Reaper, as if _he_ were the source behind it.

"What's going on?" he demanded as his hand jerked up and down with the gun.

"It can't be," the driver said in disbelief. "It's an earthquake! Shit!" he came to a screeching halt, thrusting everyone forward as the road in front of them caved in some feet deep.

Yin's head smashed against the seat in front of her before Hei could catch her.

"Yin!"

He reached down and lifted her on the seat by his side. Her eyes were slightly open. Her lips twitched but not a sound came out. But he knew that she was in pain.

"What the hell is that?!" one of the men shouted at the loud grating noise.

"I don't know!"

It was the rupturing concrete. Hei soon realized the ground under them was tearing open. The car lurched to left, then right with the descending pavement. They had to get out of there quick. In a single movement, Hei held Yin close against his body.

"Hold on tight," he said in her ear and Yin wrapped her arms around his neck . He forced his door open with a hard push. Their captor turned his attention back from the previous distraction, his eyes furious and wild as he tried to balance himself in an awkward position.

"Hey!" he angrily shouted and lifted his gun. With an arch of his hand, Hei swiftly knocked the weapon upwards, allowing the roof to take the shot. He used his free hand to grab the man's wrist and watched his eyes widen from the severe electric current he sent through his body.

"Son of a bitch!" the driver yelled, attempting to free his weapon from his waist. Hei ignored him and shoved the door once more before it could swing close. Yin held him tighter, her body seeming to detect a fleeting departure. And Hei used all of his strength to jump from the leaning car, only seconds before the gap under them split open into a massive sinkhole. It swallowed the SUV whole.

Hei jumped on the hood of a totaled car just outside and moved hastily as the land near the hole crumbled away. He hoisted Yin higher on his waist and began picking up speed. His legs felt like rubber against the vibration as he tried to keep his footing. He managed to take a large leap from the roof of one car to the hood of another near the hole. The land was starting to shift under him. He turned and saw the crack traveling up from the edge of sinkhole to where he stood. The mouth of the earth yawned open to swallow them and began tilting the car. Hei quickly lashed out the hidden wire he wore around his waist. It easily attached and coiled neatly around a nearby lamppost. The car took a sidelong trip into the ditch as Hei swung them onto unmoving ground. But the lamppost began leaning with the instability and weight, forcing him to remove his wire short as it fell over. He tucked Yin with his body and they rolled over the sidewalk to a stop.

They lay there a couple of seconds listening to the screams and cries as the shock of the earthquake ended. Yin was still tight in his grasp, lying on his chest. He couldn't tell whether it was his heart or hers that he felt pounding so hard against him.

He moved away from her, who had clung for dear life up until that moment. He helped her up, noting the red bump on her head where she'd hit it in the car moments ago. The straight black hair she wore settled easily around her bare cream shoulders as she brushed it aside from her face.

"Are you alright?" his voice was concerned with a hint of anger brimming the surface. At himself. At Yin. **_If that man had been so impulsive-_**

"Yes," she said, lifting a reluctant hand to her head. Hei reached up and ran his thumb lightly over the area. She barely flinched.

_**You could've used your arms to protect your head**_

he thought to himself.

She looked up at him. "The contractor," she said. "He's near."

Hei stiffened. Yin pointed up the street. He took her hand and they took a brisk walk to the last place she could send her specter.

Hei was prepared to kill him. But the guy he faced appeared in no condition to fight. He was leaned over, hands on knees, undertaken with an intense coughing fit. He was dressed like a normal young citizen, in a white T-shirt, dark jeans, and a fitted leather jacket. An American, with a young complexion, bright green eyes that looked apprehensively up at him. It reminded him of the easy role of deception contractors played in a world ruled by the backhand of the normals. He would've easily been mistaken for an innocent bystander. But he was too far away from the debris from the earthquake to have been effected so severely.

"You _really do _live up to your legend," he said in between coughs. "I expected as much," he wheezed and pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket with a handful of brown dirt. He leaned his head back and poured the rest of it into his mouth. He clearly maneuvered it around before swallowing all of it. Seconds later, he turned away to retch bits of it back up.

_**So that's his payment? **_Hei thought. He moved forward to grab him when the guy simply raised his hand.

"Wait," he said, or begged with a hoarse voice. "Do you really want me to do that again? 'Cause I think I've had enough dirt for today," he dropped his hand to support himself on his knees. "It's not so pretty when I use it on people," he stated breathlessly.

"Who sent you?" the Black Reaper asked coldly.

"Straight to business then?" the guy replied dryly and doubled over coughing again. "Alright, just give me a second here." He brought himself to and straightened out. His eyes narrowed in on Hei's. "You were not the main target. You _would have been _a bonus since every government organization is looking to kill you, but I couldn't care less if you lived. Besides, why kill a contractor with the ability to stop the mass murder of us all?"

Hei stepped back, surprised by the statement. A small smile spread across his opponent's face. It made him look even younger.

"You're quite the legend in the states as well BK-201. Word has gotten around about how you stopped Pandora from wiping us all out years ago. They say you worked closely with EPR to stop them. Your reputation continues to grow within every circle. So not only are governments after you, other contractors are too. Some of them, not as merciful as me."

Hei was utterly perplexed. He'd never had a contractor talk to him like that before, with an underlying tone of warning and...admiration. And though he knew that he was well-known as the world's most deadly contractor, he had no idea that it was to the extent of such rumors...and lies. He had never worked with Evening Primrose. Suppose that was to be expected. People loved to tell stories after all. But he wasn't aware that contractors took part in the activity.

"It's every man for himself, these days, " he continued with a glance toward the sinkhole. **_Strange_** thought Hei. He wasn't like other contractors that often appeared satisfied by their work. Determination was present in his eyes like any other. Yet there was something else at work in his face. Trapped between his eyelids and mouth. What was it? In the same moment Hei saw it. Remorse. Only a contractor like him, who felt the similar feeling so often could notice. "Every agency that you know about is either working to wipe our kind out for good, or recruit us for their dirty work. But you know, they're beginning to lose trust in us," he said solemnly as he brushed the dirt from his hands. He looked back up at Hei as if he expected him to speak. He seemed almost vulnerable and...human. **_Could be an act he's putting on. _** "We're just expendable pieces in their little game. But the game is changing now. And soon they'll all realize that they've been outplayed. So I don't blame them for distrusting us. Most of us are cold-hearted machines with our own intentions anyways."

"Why did you kill those men?" Hei asked, resisting the urge to ask what he meant by that.

The guy gave a slight shrug, nonchalant. "I've been ordered to take out anyone with vital information," was his evasive response.

"Information about what?" Hei implored, ignoring the sirens that were closing in. It must have been something very crucial for him to go to such lengths, something that only a select few could know about. Whatever it was, he didn't have a good feeling behind it.

Yin squeezed his hand, a silent signal that they should leave.

"Classified," the young man said, backing away. "If you _do_ find out, I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon." He then turned on his feet and began to run away but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and faced him once more, "I hope that we won't," he added on a serious note and started up into a full sprint around the corner.

"Stay here," he told Yin and chased after the guy. He had him in his sights, mere seconds behind him when he dashed around the corner.

But all he found was an empty street lined with the homes of the normals. Curious citizens cautiously stepped outside, confused by the recent events. Hei's look was a perfect match to theirs. The guy had disappeared. **_Where could he have gone in just a few seconds? _**Yin was not far behind him.

"He's gone," she said.

Hei turned around and stared at her. One of her hands was placed over the elbow of the other arm. Blood trickled down from a cut he hadn't noticed before. He tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. She winced when he secured the knot.

"I'm sorry." He ran a gentle hand over the area. He looked toward the power lines where surveillance specters zipped across. It wouldn't be long before they found them.

"We have to leave,"

"Where will we go?"

"I know a place, just trust me."

They walked in silence away from the scene gathering with ambulances and officers. No one seemed to take notice to the couple.

"I do," Yin said too softly to reach his ears.

That was the strangest contractor Hei had ever encountered. He couldn't tell whether that guy was an enemy or not. Just who did he work for? What kind of contractor was he? What information was so important to cause such a huge scene in a public place? And what was the Syndicate's position in all this? More importantly, how did they find him? He'd been so careful all this time. Luckily, Hei knew where he could get some answers. He didn't want to, but for Yin's safety he had to know who and where his enemies were. The thought purged his urgency as he realized that the one person he knew that could give them, could very well be dead before he arrived.

* * *

He knew he was being chased. He cut around the corner when two hands reached up, grabbed both of his ankles, and pulled him into the ground before he could react. He tossed around in the air, weightless for a split second and was flung on his back against a hard surface. He let out a cough and sucked in a sharp breath before getting up and brushing himself off. He looked at the wall he'd just come from and gave the perpetrator a hard stare.

The woman pursed her lips, a lustrous shade of pomegranate passion and cracked a smile.

"Welcome back Elliot."

"It wouldn't hurt to give a little warning next time."

"And miss the look on your face?" she replied while moving away from the wall to plop down on a sofa. "Besides, he would've killed you if I hadn't," she motioned toward the doll standing in the corner before pulling out a nail filer and began whisking away at her hands like a professional manicurist. "Your welcome, by the way."

"Oh, I almost forgot." his voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave a slight bow. "Thank you so much for contributing to my nausea."

"What's this? A contractor with a sensitive stomach. And I thought you were stronger than that."

"Don't be cute."

"Is that what you think of me? How nice."

Elliot opened his mouth to retort when she pulled a photo out.

"We've got a new job."

"Already?" he asked, trying not to seem troubled by the news.

"Word spreads fast," she said with a shrug and rose from her seat. She walked over and handed him the photo. He studied it for a moment, internally relieved at the face he saw.

"Pretty. She favors _you_ a little."

"Was that a pick-up line?" The woman asked in feigned flirtation.

His eyes fluttered up and down her body. She was beautiful to the standards of most men. Long legs, dark flowing hair, full-figured. But her eyes were as cold and uninviting as the Arctic Ocean. As if that weren't enough to curve his attraction to her, they never shared a real moment. She always held up that tiresome demure façade, day and night. And also seemed to enjoy provoking him at every opportunity. "Don't flatter yourself Nina. You're not my type."

She smiled and waved away his words like she always did. "We've been tracking her movements. So you should have a little time to plan."

"A clean job?" He was hoping for a "yes" since he wasn't particularly fond of causing a lot of damage.

Nina stood, hands on hips with a mischievous grin. She cocked her head to one side in her trademark position. "Now where's the fun in that?"

He however, showed no reaction, an unnatural status in place of witty remarks and dry sarcasm.

"What's wrong?" she leveled out with a little concern. "Are you upset because you couldn't kill the Black Reaper?"

"No," he said, casting his glance away.

The woman leaned in and lifted his chin with her finger to meet his face.

"What a strange contractor you are," she teased after a moment of study. He handed the photo back.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll buy a drink." He dismissed the comment and started towards the door.

"Trying to take advantage of me again?"

He turned around to give a grin that would melt any normal woman's heart.

"I could do that anytime I want."

She returned the favor. "Wouldn't you like to think so. But I prefer to play hard-to-get."

"Right." He kept walking.

The woman stood there moments longer than she intended. She stared down at the photo in her hand, unaware that he was watching her. With a hesitant hand, she collected a few strands of her hair, examined them. Her gaze moved to the photo. The faint outline of a smile played at her lips. Elliot looked on with great fascination. Those...those were the moments when her found her unbearably beautiful, when she finally let her guard down and showed true reaction. He turned his back on her again, so as not to ruin the moment.

"You coming?" he called out.

She snapped out of it and quickly tucked the photo away. "Right behind you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And a special thanks to my bf for helping me with Elliot. As always, I would love your feedback! Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Victim of Circumstance

**How are you liking the story so far? I'd really like to hear your opinions. **

Misaki walked the narrow halls listening to the familiar voices. She was sure they were coming from the lounge, their new location in Section 3's undercover headquarters to hold meetings. It was larger than the computer lab in which they previously met and comfortable. On the drive there Misaki couldn't stop her mind from ticking endlessly over the crime scene she'd just left. The pieces to the puzzle were scattered before her and none of it made complete sense. Three CIA agents down and a mysterious fourth? And who hired the contractor to kill them? One thing she was sure of, contractors only made rational decisions. In her opinion, that was really the only difference between her kind and theirs; well, that, and their mysterious powers given to them by the Gate. She shook her head**_. _**_I'll have to think about it later, perhaps, after I receive new information from this meeting_**_, _**she thought.

"I told you never to mention that!"

"Come now, Ricardo your breaking my heart," said a playful, yet seductive female voice.

"And stop calling me that! I don't go by that name anymore."

"It's a shame, really, it becomes you."

As Misaki moved closer to the light in the doorway, the voices got louder. She gave a sigh. _They're at it again, _she thought.

"Not another word out of you, or else I'm leaving!"

"Wouldn't that be irrational?" the woman countered.

"What's more irrational is staying and listening to this nonsense."

Misaki stepped in the doorway, a few feet from Mao, who had been intent on keeping his promise. He looked up at her, with round, surprised eyes in mid-step.

"Oh-, you're here," he stammered. Misaki stepped inside, partially amused. A long time ago it would've seemed rather strange to walk in on a flying squirrel arguing with a grown woman, but now, it was as normal as your daily brew. She was actually surprised to find him here so early. He usually liked to come after Kobiashi, claiming to have had a hard time on the journey there. But they both knew that he preferred not to be left alone in a room with his ex-girlfriend/lover.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked him. He stepped back on his hind legs, weighing his answer.

"Not at all," the other woman said smoothly.

Misaki glanced over to Madame Oreille. She sat on a comfortable sofa in an ivory satin blouse and crimson colored pants. There were two other short sofas vertically across from one another and a coffee table in the middle. A flat screen plasma TV was mounted on the far wall. Misaki walked over and took a seat on an empty sofa.

The gorgeous blonde crossed her long legs and gave a smile. "Ricardo and I were just catching up on old times."

That earned her a sharp look from Mao, although he said nothing.

"I take it you already know about the CIA homicide?" she asked Oreille.

Oreille nodded in return. "Of course." The woman knew everything.

"So you must know about the last member that was killed."

"That's what we're here to talk about," said another male. They turned as Kobiashi entered in his custom business suit and sternly set jaw.

Oreille seemed quite pleased by his presence and re-crossed her legs.

The well-toned man glided across the room and gave everyone a formal address while Mao made his way back to the group, seeming much more relieved that he had arrived. "From the Intel we've managed to gather, we know the contractor responsible is an American, messier code SG-592 code name Elliot. His ability is to create and manipulate seismic waves in anything he comes into contact with. We're still unaware of his obeisance although there are some indications that it involves dirt. Kirihara, were you able to discover anything outside these reports?"

"I found a considerable amount of dirt in the wine cellar at the hotel," she informed. "I've had it sent to the lab for analysis but I'm almost certain it'll confirm our suspicions of the contractor's obeisance. Furthermore, before I left, I was informed that our unknown victim had not a single trace from any local government, nor from those abroad. Also, there doesn't seem to be any connections between him and other shady organizations. He was practically a ghost." Her brows furrowed together in thought.

"Even so, the CIA are using this time to wring out their branches for any leaks while keeping a close eye on others. We must tread lightly on the matter." He set down his briefcase and pulled a couple files out. "The director of Central Intelligence will be holding an emergency meeting with Internal Affairs this afternoon." He allowed that to sink in. He dropped the file on the coffee table, causing Mao to scurry off.

Misaki reached for a file.

"Immediately after the crime was reported we tapped into the surveillance cameras."

Misaki pulled out a picture of a man.

"His name is Rishou Takehiro. He works as a paralegal for a law firm nearby. He's clean. But at the hotel he managed to show up in the security cameras a couple minutes before our contractor arrived. We've tampered with the tapes, for his sake," he quickly added when Oreille's eyebrows rose with inquisition. "The MPD will find out eventually, but it should buy us some time."

Misaki flipped through the file briefly, noting a CD-ROM inside, and looked up, bothered by the fact that he had took it upon himself to tamper with evidence in a local investigation. "So what is it that you want us to do?"

Kobiashi turned to Misaki. "We need to find out what he knows and fast. If anyone else finds out he was there, his life may be in danger. His home address is in that file. Mao will go with you."

"Sir, what if he decides not to cooperate? You realize my position is limited if we allow him to believe that he's innocent?"

Goro simply reached down into his briefcase and pulled out a small capsuled syringe. Misaki's heart dropped. What did he expect her to do with that? She couldn't drug him. She was a cop. _That's illegal_**_, _**she thought in agony.

"I have complete faith in your interrogative capabilities. However, should the need rise to take opposing measures, I trust you may put this to good use."

"What is that?" Mao asked cautiously, taking a few steps forward.

"Sodium Pentothal among other elements to create a powerful serum," Kobiashi answered as he examined the little tube. He glanced their way. "He will tell you everything you want to know and it will occur to him as a simple dream."

Oreille smiled lazily, with her head leaning on her hand. None of this seemed to have any effect on her. It never did. "Feeling awfully _Gung-ho_ today, are we?"

Kobiashi's face didn't flinch, didn't breathe. He was deathly serious.

"Sir!" Misaki exclaimed in disbelief, rising from her seat. She could feel the heat flaring in her chest. "I am _not_ at liberty to drug anybody. Might I remind you that I still work within the limits of the law-?"

"As do I," he replied solemnly, holding the needle out to her. "However, _we_ work for a greater cause, stretching those limitations without breaking them, or have you forgotten? You have your orders now. Take it."

She stood frozen for a moment, with Goro's stern eyes fixed on her. Mao stared in anticipation while Madame Oreille watched, partially fascinated. Everyone in that room knew that Misaki lived by the law, and believed in it with every fiber of her being. To betray it, even in this lesser manner, was very well betraying all that she lived for. They could never know the inner turmoil she felt then.

With a hesitant hand, Misaki reached over, wrapped her fingers around the needle, and took it from him.

Oreille gave a long, lazy hum as she returned to her original position. Misaki snapped her head at her, hoping she wasn't revealing the anger and anxiety she felt throbbing in her ears. "What?"

"Oh nothing," the woman said with a weary smile. "I just have the feeling that things are about to get really interesting."

"Let's finish up here," Goro said.

The rest of the meeting was a blur. Even as Goro played the surveillance tape, Misaki feigned attentiveness while her heart rebelled against her task. She tried to focus in on Takehiro's entrance and exit of the hotel bar, but she couldn't stop thinking about the drug.

Afterwards, they rose. Goro headed for the door with Oreille hot on his heels discussing another case. Mao was reluctant to move as he watched his partner, but he understood and without a word scurried away.

She listened to his tiny steps fade out as she stared at the needle in her hands.

* * *

Mao was waiting at her car. They hopped in and headed to the address listed in the file.

The afternoon was wearing its full gown, with the sun bright in the sky, and the streets busy with movement. But Misaki could already feel her energy level deflating. What she needed was some caffeine, junk food, and fast.

"You probably won't even have to use that serum," Mao stated, bringing her back to reality.

She knew. She was great at her job, always asked the right questions. But like Goro said, they had to be careful. If anyone at all found out that Public Security had paid him a visit, it would only be a matter of time before everything came to light, that is, if Goro didn't plan on using M.E.

"I know."

"So, how do you want to handle this?"

She didn't know. She thought for a while. She didn't want to just waltz up and flash her badge. Word would spread quickly that way. Should she threaten him with her legal position and then drug him? Should she drug him? "I'll figure something out. Just let me think."

Mao leaned back in the seat with a sigh.

After fifteen minutes, they pulled up on the curb outside Takehiro's place. He lived in an apartment in an ritzy neighborhood. Misaki kept a keen eye open for anyone suspicious that might have been watching the place.

They entered an eight story building, which was furnished in an elegant-casual decor with sparkling floors and air conditioned elevators. They went to the fifth floor and walked down the corridor to Takehiro's apartment. Misaki was still uncertain about what she would say. But she had resolved to go with her gut and tell him who she was, be completely straightforward with the guy. If he refused to cooperate, she'd threaten him with jail time for withholding important information to an investigation. She stiffly approached his door and stared at the peephole.

"Just relax," Mao whispered from her purse, sensing the tension she exuded.

Misaki sighed deeply and lifted her hand to knock. She waited some moments after and thought she heard light footsteps approaching on the other side. It opened slightly, and a puffy-eyed woman filled the space with a cautious glare.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry to bother you," Misaki said quickly wrapping her head around the new situation. Earlier, the file had mentioned that Takehiro had a middle-aged wife, but she wasn't supposed to be home now. "My name is Yayoi Ichinose and I'm here on behalf of your husband Rishou Takehiro-

"Of course!" she exclaimed and the door flew open. Before Misaki could react, the woman grabbed her arm and tugged her inside, shutting the door behind her. "My, does he work fast. That scoundrel! Pig!" she muttered to herself, as she tightened her thin robe around her petite frame. The woman's jet black hair was ruffled, as if she'd been sleeping. Her eyes were swollen and red, as though she'd been crying as well. Misaki knew there was an element missing to the whole situation. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Takehiro were having problems. If she used her words carefully, the woman might reveal them. _She had been expecting someone. I can use this opportunity to find out more, _she thought.

"Mrs. Takehiro, I'm here because-

"I know why you're here," she snapped, running a frustrated hand through her choppy hair. She gestured Misaki to the sitting room. "Come, have a seat. Forgive me for being so rude. I'll change into something decent and then we can talk."

Misaki gave a nod and sat on the fancy cushioned sofa. The apartment was beautifully modern, with elegant portraits and paintings lining the walls. The pale sofa matched the rug in the sitting room. The coffee table in the middle of the room was made entirely of crystal glass. From where she sat, Misaki could see the kitchen area was spotless clean. Overall, the apartment was well-kept with a fresh scent looming from a vase of wildflowers in the windowsill.

"I want you to take a look around the place," she quietly told Mao. "See what you can find."

"And what exactly am I looking for?" he asked, popping his head out from under the latch of her purse.

"Anything that might connect her husband to the crime."

"Alright," Mao said and scurried from her purse. He dashed under the coffee table and behind a wall just before Mrs. Takehiro re-entered in a grey blouse and long brown skirt.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Takehiro asked with a puzzled expression.

"I was just saying that you have a very lovely home," answered Misaki.

"Oh," the woman's shoulder's fell and she looked about the place despondently. "Thank you," she said in a flat voice. She walked with her head held high and silently sat opposite of Misaki with her hands in her lap.

"I suppose I should tell you everything," the woman said more calmly than before. "It all started about six months ago. Rishou and I were living in a different part of town. He was working for a different law firm then. I had been working as pre-school teacher for almost seven years. I loved my job so much. And I loved every single one of my kids. After a while, Rishou had become so successful in his work, that he started receiving offers from other places. We lived quite well, already. But Rishou has always been ambitious and _unsatisfied_," she spat the last word and leveled her dark eyes with Misaki. "They offered him more money than we needed to move out here. As much as I begged him to stay because I didn't want to leave my kids, he moved us out here anyways. I was heartbroken," she said gazing down for a few moments. "When we moved out here, I started working part-time as a substitute teacher. Rishou never liked me working. He's old-fashioned, that incompetent fool, and he's always believed my place should be at home... and in _bed_."

Misaki could see the remorse and resent burning in her eyes now which made them darker than before.

"But that was never the life I imagined for myself. See, I've always had a passion for children. All I wanted was a simple life, much simpler than all this," she waved her hand around the place. "This was all my husband's doing," she said glancing around in disgust. "And I hate it. Everything about it. Every piece of furniture, every glass, every pot and pan. I don't feel like this is my home."

"Mrs. Takehiro-

"Please," the woman held up a hand. "Call me Yushima. After all, it'll be my last name again soon. How long does it take for the divorce to be finalized?"

_She must think I'm a divorce attorney_**_. _**Misaki was internally relieved now that she knew how to proceed. "It depends on how long it'll take the court to review the case." Misaki replied, glad she knew a little about divorce law. "But you may not be able to use your maiden name anymore if he's the one filing the divorce."

"What?" she jumped up. "That bastard! How can he do this?"

"Please calm down Ms. Yushima," said Misaki.

The woman was pleased to be called that and took her seat again. "We'll do our best to get you your maiden name back. But first, you must tell me what happened between you and your husband. It's important for the judge to know the reason why you want a divorce."

Mrs. Takehiro was still angry but she took a deep breath. "We had a parent day at the school I work for now. One of my students brought his father, a wonderful man. He was so kind and considerate. I was immediately attracted to him, despite my beliefs. Every time he came to drop his son off, he'd stay for a minute and chat. It wasn't long before he asked me out to lunch. I then told him I was married and he seemed to understand. He had been married too, but his wife died when his son was born. I really felt for him. His son is his entire life. To make a long story short, we started seeing each other, just as friends. We'd meet up in the park or at a restaurant, take walks, and just talk about our marriages, our problems, our dreams," she said wistfully with a small smile. Misaki did not wish to hear her full story. _Just get to point and tell me about your husband_. "He's a bartender at that five-star hotel nearby. If I was ever in the neighborhood, I'd stop by and say hello."

Mrs. Takehiro then wrung her hands together and blushed. "Things didn't become...physical between us until about two months ago. I suppose Rishou grew suspicious. He followed me sometimes, but he never caught us. Besides, we usually met in the wine cellar in the hotel's restaurant after it was closed for the night."

_Finally, _Misaki thought. _So that's why her husband was there._

"So today, he came home early, hoping to catch us in the act. We got into a big fight and he stormed out about a half an hour before you arrived. He said that he knew about the other man, although, he didn't name him, said he'd see to it that we were divorced by the end of the week. However, it still doesn't explain his strange behavior."

"Strange how?"

She shook her head. "He is typically an even-tempered man. But today he was awfully nervous for some reason. He just couldn't be still. He seemed…afraid of something. I don't know what." The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I was only seeing what I wanted."

Misaki sighed._ At least it wasn't a complete waste of time, _she thought. "Well thank you for your time Ms. Yushima. I'll do my best to make this transition as easy as possible. I'll be in touch with you and your husband. Speaking of which, do you know where he ran off to?"

With a scoff, the woman crossed her legs. "I haven't the slightest idea. I don't think I care much so long as he's away from me." Misaki looked over and saw Mao crouched next to the couch where the wife sat. How was she going to get him back into her purse?

"I understand," Misaki said, rising from her seat. Mrs. Takehiro walked her to the door.

She hoped Mao was trailing them.

"Thanks for stopping by Ms.-

"Ichinose."

When Misaki stepped outside she stopped the door before the woman could close it completely. There was just enough room for Mao to exit. She just hoped he was taking the bait. "Ms. Yushima," she stalled. "Again, I'm very sorry for intruding."

A weary smile spread on the woman's face. "Don't worry about it. Better you, than that inconsiderate husband of mine."

Misaki nodded and felt Mao tugging at her calf. She allowed the door to shut and walked a few feet away to scoop him up. They were silent until they reached the elevator.

"I didn't find anything suspicious. I checked everywhere."

"Unfortunately, he's just a victim of circumstance. We still have to find him and bring him in for questioning. For now, I need to get back to the office."

Her stomach was howling in hunger. Mao would've had to be deaf not to hear it.

"Speaking of food," he said. "How about some lunch first? I could eat a full course meal right about now."

She glanced down at him.

"I thought squirrels only ate nuts."

"You'd be surprised at what my diet consists of," Mao said as he slid back into her bag as the elevator doors slid open.

When they stepped outside, there were numerous people along the sidewalks, motionless, talking fervently on their phones. There was so much chatter, Misaki could barely understand but articles of words._ What's going on?___She thought. _Why does everyone seem so upset?_

She overheard a few people yelling into their phones near her.

"Are you alright? And the kids? Are they alright?"

"Call your mother and make sure she's safe!"

"How bad was it?"

"Was the house affected?"

"Hey!" Mao said loud enough for her to hear. "Your phone is vibrating in here."

Under normal circumstances, she would've quickly silenced him, but his voice was drowned with the clamor of the rest their environment. Misaki reached in her bag and pulled out her cell. It was Kanami.

"Kanami, what's going on?" she practically shouted. She covered her other ear with her free hand to hear better, but it was just as loud on the other end.

"Have you seen the news yet?" Kanami's voice filtered through the phone in a harried manner.

"No, I'm out right now. What's happened?"

"There's been an earthquake!" She said rapidly. "Listen, I don't know all of the details yet, but it was caused by a contractor. Star SG-592 went active for approximately two minutes in the same location as BK-201. Can you hear me Misaki? BK-201 went active!"

She was frozen in place, clutching the phone close to her ear until pain resigned into shock. Did she hear correctly? She sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to steady the hammering in her chest. _Is he really back?_

He had done it again. He'd taken her off guard, penetrated her need to find him; to see him once more, even if she was only seconds from capturing his figment figure, even if she was merely a shadow behind. She would continue relentlessly searching for him. She knew that. And no one would stand in her way.

"Did you say…BK-201?" the words rolled out of her mouth slowly as she savored the oncoming certainty.

He had replenished her vitality to chase shadows.


	9. Chapter 9: Impulsive Behavior

**So your probably asking "what's going on?" cause I updated twice in one day. Hey, I'm stoked about it. To tell you the truth, I already had this chapter written with the exception of a couple sentences or so. There was no point at all in making you wait. Therefore, I present to you the next chapter in this epic story! Do tell me what you think if you can spare the time. It really makes my day. **

What she wanted most, was to have a large McDonness meal and retire to a soothing hot bath, but Misaki wouldn't allow herself that luxury. Instead, she was forced to find a vague satisfaction with a quick shower and a bowl of ramen.

The last two days were extremely hectic. Misaki was heavily wrapped in the BK-201 case, essentially lived in her office. She couldn't believe Li had managed to slip through her fingers again.

The ultimate query to the whole event was why he'd been there in the first place. _Why did he go active after all this time?_ And would he remain that way? She spent countless hours tracing him in his last movements, questioning witnesses who claimed to have seen a man with a black-haired woman during the quake. She wasted precious time asking if they could verify him by photo because there wasn't a single picture of him that existed. Most of the witnesses were pretty skeptical anyways, shaken and often repeated how terrible the result was.

Star SG-592 went active for a purpose; that she was certain of. Somehow, Li was connected to the case. Her instincts told her that Rishou Takehiro was the key to a set of answers and that if she continued down this path, she was sure to solve the case and find BK-201.

She decided to double check on every employee at the hotel again, even the bartender Mrs. Takehiro was having an affair with. Everyone turned out to be clean as a whistle.

Now she was home for day, leaned back on her heels, remote in hand, in front of her living room TV. She had watched the tape from the hotel over a dozen times already and still hadn't found anything useful. The contents of the file she was given on Takehiro were scattered around her on the floor and periodically, she glanced down to correct herself. Along with them, there were all the files she could gather on BK-201.

She played the tape again and saw Takehiro enter the restaurant. The camera was angled between two walls near the entrance so none of the guests could notice it. Misaki watched as he crossed the room and paused in front of the door. He held his ear against it, listening. After a few moments, he backed away in a frenzy, tripped over one of the chairs near the exit and left. Misaki paused it then to make a mental note. _They had to have heard the noise, just like Saito said,_she thought before resuming._And the boys down at the station will notice that chair being moved if they're smart enough._

Nearly six seconds after Takehiro's leave, the hooded contractor entered and one of the men emerged from the room, _First victim__**, **_Misaki thought to herself and swallowed the small lump forming in her throat. The first time she watched their murders, she had to stop and allow her stomach to settle down for a while. After the umpteenth time, she still felt a faint sickness, but she had it under control.

Now, she focused in on the exchange of words between the two. She rewound that part a couple times. She wished there was an audio recording. For now, she tried to decipher by reading lips. "Who the hell are you?" she said was all she could make out from the victim, who was surprised to find the contractor there.

She could only see the contractor's backside.

Then they charged at each other. And the contractor had him in his grasp with two easy moves. First victim began cringing, then trembling. Soon, pieces of his body were flying off, pouring out. Just as the contractor finished him, the others entered, horrified, pissed. They charged at him. It must've seemed promising for them. Three on one, but they were drastically outnumbered before they realized. Misaki watched their lives come to a tragic, excruciating end.

She paused the tape, forced the sickness back down. _I can handle this, I can handle this__**, **_she assured. She played the tape and watched the contractor enter the wine cellar. Moments later, he came out, hooded as he had come. His face was still hidden. And then he was gone, leaving behind a bloody masterpiece.

Once again, Misaki began rewinding, eyes glued to the set. There had to be something there. Had to be. She rewound the tape and watched Takehiro's movements carefully. There was something strange going on there. She couldn't place it until she watched a couple more times.

There was something in his hand.

Misaki cleared a path to close in on her TV. She repeated the routine again. Whatever he held was barely noticeable if she hadn't been paying close attention. _What is that__**, **_she thought to herself repeating the process. It was something small, dark...and blinking.

"He was recording" she said in amazement. She backtracked several times to confirm. While he approached the door, he was already reaching in his pocket. The door itself was almost masked in a shadow_. Damn that dim lighting_. But she saw it in between the moment he stood at the door and moved his body into it to listen. He had been recording. When he backed away, she saw it better. Anyone else would've missed it, as it easily blended with the background. But when he tripped, she saw it again, trapped beneath his hand. It was a small cylinder-like recorder, almost would've mistaken it for a pen. That's what she was after. That's what she needed.

She finally felt one step ahead, had something solid to pursue. She'd get the recorder from him, and find out what he heard. Feeling victorious, she rose to stretch. She knew that no one else, not even Kobiashi, had caught that.

In mid-stretch, there was a knock at her door. She turned off the TV and peeked out to find Kanami waiting patiently. "I know you're in there," she announced.

"Kanami. What are you doing here?" she asked, opening up.

Kanami stepped inside, unmoved by her lack of manners. "Is _that_ how you greet people that show up at your door?"

Misaki sighed remorsefully. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was in the middle of working," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Kanami's eyes trailed over to the mess in the living room. _Does she ever give herself a break?_She wondered. "I see," she said. "Well, I'm done working for the day and I've been dying to get some shopping done at this _one-day sale_ going on at my favorite store-

Misaki knew where this was going. She started to protest. "Look Kanami-

"-and I won't take 'no' for an answer, so you're coming with me to the mall."

"I can't. Not right now, anyways. I have to finish-

"You can finish whatever you're doing later. Seriously Misaki," her eyes were concerned. "Give yourself a break. You'll lose your head over this case if you don't."

Misaki sighed deeply and looked at her best friend. There was determination in her eyes. And she knew there was no way she could talk herself out of this one.

Before she knew it, she was walking down a strip in the mall by her side. They were chatting, taking in the sights, trying to forget their tiresome work as the day surpassed its peak en route for evening. Kanami played eye tag with a couple of cute guys while Misaki tried her best to avoid their gaze.

Suddenly, Kanami gasped.

"What?" Misaki asked, wishing she'd brought her gun. Instinctively, she reached for her waist, feeling only soft cotton and her belt.

"The one-day sale!" She grabbed Misaki's hand. "Come on!"

She dragged her into the clothing store. So far, Misaki hadn't bought a single thing but a corndog from the food court which barely quenched her hunger. Kanami's bags outnumbered her by three as she whipped her around the store selecting clothes that she would never be caught dead in, complaining that Misaki didn't appreciate her full womanhood.

"I don't need clothing to appreciate anything," but even as she said it, something finally caught her eye. It was a dress, a business dress. With a high waist-line, and black pencil skirt. The top was covered in a sheer white lining of lace as the neck curved into a graceful U-shape. It was cute. It was professional. But she would never wear it.

"You should try it on," Kanami said from behind her, startling her.

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed at the dress. "This isn't really my style."

Kanami grinned. "When have you admitted that you have one?" she teased.

Misaki sighed, wishing she hadn't been taken away from her work. Kanami led her, forced her, into a fitting room and took the one beside her before she could refuse.

"Just try it on. You don't even have to buy it," she said easily.

Misaki removed her clothing and tossed it over the door. "I don't intend to."

"You know Misaki, I worry about you sometimes. You don't realize that you push yourself farther than you need to."

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll admit that I push myself too hard sometimes," answered Misaki, slipping on the dress. "But I won't crack under pressure. Had I known that I couldn't handle stress and a couple of sleepless nights, I never would've become a cop." She opened the door to find her friend waiting with a pair of black heels. She really enjoyed that fact that she had someone that worried about her. It made her feel special, important.

Kanami smiled brightly. "Glad to hear it. Now try these on."

"Kanami!" she whined.

"Go on," her friend half laughed and shut Misaki back into the small room. "This is the last of it, I swear."

"It better be," Misaki replied grimly as she reached down to strap on the heels. It took her longer than she expected. _How do women wear these things? This is so tedious._She thought. When she rose, her clothing was gone...and so was Kanami.

"Kanami?" she called out. She was reluctant to leave the dressing room but soon realized she was being ridiculous. Kanami wasn't in the fitting room area. Misaki poked her head around the wall to check the store. "Kanami," she said a little louder earning her a couple of glances from nearby shoppers. Kanami was nowhere in sight.

Embarrassed by her form-fitting outfit, Misaki retreated to the dressing room. All she had in there were the shoes she wore with her and her purse. Releasing a growl, she snatched her purse and pulled out her cell. She wasn't surprised that Kanami didn't answer her phone. Should she be worried? She tried, but found teeming anger instead.

She faced herself in the mirror again. The dress stopped just an inch and half above of her knees, shorter than she'd expected. It revealed curves she wasn't aware of. And Kanami was forcing her to buy this by taking her clothes. She could've possibly waited her out, but she didn't have time for games.

She grabbed her purse and shoes to leave when she noticed a small piece of paper lying on the floor.

_Hachiko Statue Park. 1:00 Am. Come alone. –H _was scribbled down.

_Who left this? Wait a minute. It can't be! Is it really him? Is it really Hei? There's no way__**. **_She barged out of the dressing room, unashamed, scanning the store for Li. Just at the exit, she caught sight of a couple leaving. There he was, clear as day. Choppy black hair he wore hidden under a baseball cap. Long, lean body stealing out of her sight. Her feet began moving promptly toward the exit.

She was almost desperate now, to see his face in the daylight.

"Excuse me!" she yelled and spun the man around to face her as he stepped outside the store.

It wasn't Li. It was just a startled man that resembled him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she said, utterly embarrassed.

The girl he was with was not convinced and snatched her boyfriend's arm away.

Kanami was waiting on the railing, smiling ear to ear. Before Misaki could start on her, she felt someone tapping her arm.

"Ma'am?" One of the store associates stood behind her with a troubled face. "I'm sorry, but you have pay for those," the girl said sheepishly.

Misaki looked down at herself and felt the heat rush to her face. "Oh no, it's not what it looks-. Yes, of course. I'm very sorry."

"I'll be right here, Misaki," Kanami chirped.

When Misaki left the store she was flustered, frustrated, and she'd spent over sixty bucks on a dress and a pair of high heels.

"You look great!" Kanami exclaimed but she was hardly in the mood to hear it. They began walking with the easy flow of traffic.

"I don't feel great. I feel like I've made a complete fool of myself."

Kanami eyed her friend sympathetically. She hadn't meant any harm by taking her clothes.

"What was all that about?" she asked her, referring to her earlier episode.

"You took my clothes," Misaki replied with slanted eyes.

"Yes," Kanami answered slowly. "Only because you wouldn't have bought this stuff even though you should have. Really, take a look at yourself Misaki." She stopped and turned her to face her reflection in the glass of a store. "You look very pretty. And now everyone can tell. Besides, when's the last time you treated yourself?"

"I bought a corn-dog earlier."

Kanami stopped in place and covered her mouth. At that moment, she burst out laughing, lightening the mood by a landslide. "You're hopeless, Misaki," she said in between laughs.

_She's right__**. **_Misaki laughed a little realizing how silly it was, all of it. It turned into a giggle. Kanami's laugh soon had her laughing just as hard alongside her. People were staring at them, but they didn't care. It felt good to feel happy and easygoing. And Misaki was certainly glad that she had such a great friend to remind her that.

"Where are my clothes, anyway?" she asked while they calmed down.

"I have them here," Kanami lifted one of her bags. "And you can have them back once I'm positive you won't try to return the dress."

Misaki rolled her eyes at the comment. "The dress I don't mind much, but I can't chase bad guys in these heels."

Kanami laughed again.

* * *

As much as she didn't like to go shopping, she truly enjoyed her time spent with her best friend. It was exactly what she needed whenever she was plummeted in a case. When she got home, she felt revitalized and ready to get back to work.

Mao had been waiting on her balcony. She let him in and retreated to the sofa.

"Well, look at you," he said, taking in her whole outfit. His beady eyes lingered on her ankles for a moment. "Got a date tonight?"

"Do humans date pythons?" She asked while leaning her head back.

He gave a laugh and sprang on the arm of the chair. _"I _wouldn't have."

She followed his eyes to the mess on her floor. He leapt down on the BK-201 file and looked up at her. "You shouldn't spend a lot of time trying to find him. Hei may show impulsive behavior for a contractor, but he's very careful."

"SG-592 managed to find him easy enough," Misaki pointed out. _And it seems that he's found me first, _she thought.

"That's different," Mao countered. "There are a lot of people that want him dead. These people have spent years searching for him. My guess is 592 is part of that group somehow."

"But what would make him target the CIA and BK-201 for that matter?"

Mao turned back to the file, gazing intently at the letters. "I'm not sure. But we can expect another incident soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Like I said, Hei can be impulsive. If there's an immediate threat to his life, he'll remove it. That's what any rational contractor would do, although, I can't speak for him."

Misaki then remembered she hadn't taken off those God-forsaken heels yet. She leaned over to loosen the contraption that trapped her feet. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I wouldn't take those off just yet," answered Mao, moving towards the balcony. "We've got a tail on Takehiro in a club not far from here. Our orders are to pay him a visit."

"Sounds like fun," she replied dryly, unable to help her instant frown.

"You bet."


End file.
